


Charm

by otomiyatickles



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheer Up Tickling, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Haru is sulking and Ren knows only one way of cheering him up. It works, like a magical charm, and his own sacrifice is so much worth it.





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 15/5/'17.  
> Prompt: “Did…I…do something wrong?”

"Haru? I’m home.” Ren peeked into Haru’s bedroom and noticed the hump under the blankets. Shrugging, Ren finished brushing his teeth and climbed in bed next to Haru. When Haru didn’t turn around and wrap him in his arms like usual, Ren lifted his head a little and looked at him.

“Haru? I’m  _home_ ,” he repeated, not having heard a single reply from his older brother and that while he was obviously awake. His eyes were wide open. 

“Welcome home,” Haru said, not turning away. Ren sighed, craving his brother’s cuddles after being away from him the whole day.

“Did...I...do something wrong?” Ren asked, raising an eyebrow at his surprisingly quiet brother. No answer.

“Haruuu,” Ren whined, pulling his brother’s shoulder but failing to make him turn around to face him.

“Did you have fun with Kiri?” Haru asked, his voice sharp and lacking his usual cheerful tone. Oh. No, wait. Really? Ren frowned.

“Eh, yeah? We took the dog to the forest. I had dinner there afterwards.” Ren gripped Haru’s shoulder again and tugged.

“Were you jealous?” he asked bluntly, but Haru shrugged him off.

“Why would I be,” was the monotonous reply. Ren sighed. 

“Don’t be like this, it’s childish,” Ren said, but when Haru didn’t turn around it worried him a little. Alright, maybe it was wrong of him to leave Haru alone for the whole day while Aki and Shima were away from home as well and the cafe closed early because of today’s national holiday. Still, how could he turn down Kiri’s family’s invitation?

This grumpy sulking angry-ish kind of Haru was the result, or so it seemed. Ren rolled his eyes and he cuddled against Haru’s back.

“Come on, Haru,” he whined. He continued to tug at his arm and grew so wild that he actually managed to flip Haru around -- _finally_ , with a lot of power. 

Immediately tired from his succeeded efforts, Ren forced Haru to spoon him by pulling at his arms so they were around his middle and he blushed, not really able to face Haru out of guilt, awkwardness and the whole mix. 

Haru didn’t respond to the forced embrace, but he didn’t move away either. Ren felt the craving feeling for Haru’s affection and it  _hurt_. A small emergency-idea of how to cheer Haru up and claim his affectionate behavior in this case grew bigger in Ren’s head. Now all he had to do was find the guts to say it. Which... wasn’t easy.

“Haru...” Ren grabbed Haru’s hands and he held his breath briefly, nervous when he realized what he was going to do. He then guided Haru’s hands towards his own stomach and put them there.

“I d-don’t know how I can make you un-angry but....” Blushing, Ren bit his lip and he shut his eyes tightly. This was going to be so embarrassing, but it was the only thing that could work like a charm.

“You can tickle me.... if you want. I-if it’ll cheer you up.. or if you want to take out your frustration... on me....” Ren mumbled, and he tightened his grip on Haru’s hands before letting go of them and leaving them there. 

Bringing his hands to clench the edge of his own pillow, Ren waited in anticipation if Haru would respond to this. Which he did.

Haru’s fingers curled slightly, brushing Ren’s stomach fondly and Ren snorted softly, his body shuddering when Haru’s fingers began to pick up a medium speed of wiggling motions.

“H-heh..H-Haru...” Ren huffed, clenching the pillow and trembling when the tickling sensations on his stomach began to spread over his body since Haru’s fingers wandered to his sides and waist.

“Then don’t hold back,” Haru said, still emotionless. He then dove his fingers into the soft flesh of Ren’s bare tummy and sides under his shirt, fingers digging in and wiggling all over, and Ren let out a sudden laugh.

“AAhh!” he yelped, giggles and laughter spilling out of him at Haru’s sudden energetic attack on him. He felt how Haru raised from his lying position and suddenly his tall body was looming over him. Curling up, Ren squealed when Haru bent over him and grabbed him, stretching his body again and clawing at his tummy.

“You offered it, Ren. Don’t make this difficult for me,” Haru said, still sounding a bit angry but if it wasn’t Ren’s imagination he thought he noted a small smile on his lips before he was forced to shut his eyes again while he laughed without control.

“HEehehe buhuhut!” he laughed, not fighting back when Haru gathered both his hands in one hand and brought them up over his head. It was still hard, to just lie there and accept the tickling without automatic body reflexes. Haru proceeding to pin his arms above his head helped, but then again it did not, since Ren was now going to die.

“Nohohoooo hahaha ohshihit!” Ren laughed when Haru’s free hand clawed and scratched mercilessly at his bare tummy. Haru wiggled his fingers viciously, ran them up his chest and Ren gasped in anticipation of armpit tickles, left or right side, but instead Haru suddenly slipped his hand under him and dragged his fingers down his spine. Arching his back, Ren squealed and opened his eyes wide in shock.

“HAhaharu!” he laughed. The armpit tickles followed right after, and they were absolutely killing. Haru switched quickly between right and left armpit, and with his arms stretched over his head Ren had nowhere to go. 

“Noh-not thehehere not there!” Ren pleaded when Haru used his forefinger to scratch that horrible spot on his ribcage right under his armpit, and he arched his back so desperately that his head was sinking into the pillow, his hair getting even messier than before.

“I  _need_  to, Renren,” Haru said, grinning, and Ren felt like half-relieved because of that smile, and half-panicking because Haru now released one of his arms so he could stretch the other tighter, making his armpit even more vulnerable to the torturous one-finger-tickles.

“AAAHh nohoho!” Ren brought down his other arm and tried to fight him off as a reflex, but Haru suddenly flipped him over so he was now on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow and his arms wrapped around it to prevent himself from flailing around. 

Two big hands grabbed his sides and ten fingers ran up and down his twitching torso, causing Ren to  _scream_  into the pillow.

“Wha-Hahahaaru!” Ren whined when the wiggling fingers pushed his shirt further up all the way to his neck, and his eyes widened when he felt Haru lean down and place tickly kisses between his shoulder blades. Meanwhile the fingers on his sides and ribs wouldn’t stop squeezing and digging in repeatedly, making him bounce uncontrollably while his back arched in response to Haru’s warm lips on his skin.

“Haaa-- Aahhaaha I’m sohoooorry!” Ren apologized through his laughter when Haru’s tickly kisses trailed down his spine and got closer to his oversensitive lower back. 

“Are you?” Haru asked, sounding less angry, and Ren felt the tears from laughter drop from the corners of his eyes onto the already drool-damp pillow.

“Yehehes I’m soho-EEEk!” Ren shrieked when Haru suddenly blew a raspberry on his lower back, and he buried his face back into the pillow and continued to, laugh, drool, cry, the whole embarrassing combo shit. Pressing his face in the soft pillow, Ren saw nothing for the next couple of seconds. 

He only  _felt_. Felt how Haru didn’t leave a part of his ribcage un-tickled, how his mouth ravaged his lower back -- one of his most sensitive places, and by the time he raised his head back from the pillow and got his vision back, he was almost out of breath for real. Probably hearing his desperate-sounding gasps, Haru paused for a moment, his fingers stilling their movements but still lingering on his ribs.

“Wh-heh -- were you... jealous?” Ren asked between heavy breaths, his arms that had been clenching the pillow tightly releasing it a little so he would be a little less tense and could recover from Haru’s lively tickle attack.

“....Yes,” Haru muttered, gliding his fingers slowly over his ribs and tracing them, not enough to make him go back to laugh his head off but it did manage to send tingles throughout his entire body, and Ren shivered at the feeling.

“Were you lonely?” Ren asked. Haru fluttered his fingers down towards his sides, and Ren squirmed.

“Yes.” Everywhere was tingling, not only his outsides because of all the ticklish affection but also his insides. Gasping for breath, Ren closed his eyes and blushed.

“Did you miss me?” he asked.

“Yes.” Haru then flipped him around again, just as sudden as the other time, and they kissed. Long, passionately, accompanied by fingers grazing Ren’s sides until he squirmed against Haru while allowing him to kiss and tickle him senseless.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again,” Haru whispered against his cheek, and Ren was surprised by his persistence. Usually it was him being the jealous one, the craving one, but Haru might be the worst of them both in the end. A craving lustful puppy that needed Ren just like he needed Haru. 

Ren smiled which turned into a soft giggle into the kiss. As if activated by this giggle, Haru’s fingers picked up their speed again and darted all over his body, making Ren writhe and laugh tiredly. Haru’s slight smile finally broke out in a laugh, and happy cheerful Haru was back in the game.

“I love you Ren,” he said, and he kissed him fondly.

“I love you too.” The rest of the night continued with merciless tickles, breathless laughter, wet and fiery kisses and a lot of pervy stuff that was just _necessary_ for them both. Yep, the tickling really had worked like a charm.


End file.
